kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Arvin30p/Haruhiko and Mikazuki: Chapter 1
First part: Me, Mikazuki and the time we spent I was a just a random visitor visiting my friend who happens to work in a naval base. Despite the tough paper works to be done... I still managed to enter since I am a clean person to begin with. I remember back then that school was never been this hectic nor this organized. Probably since this place is like a unique installation, they have to be weary on who will they accept and who will they reject. As I wander a bit, I witness the beauty of nature that surrounds me as if it calls to me to settle down here and live as a hermit or something. I passed by an old Sakura tree that was still not in bloom since it's still cold and the winter hasn't ended as I speak. The slightly gray sky made me feel gloomy since it's been a while since I made a walk and made some effort to walk out of my sanctuary just to help an old friend who was somewhat in dire need. I wonder why he called for me instead of xxx who is more of a leader than I am. Yeah, I forgot to introduce myself; I am Haruhiko, an aspiring NEET who happens to have real life friends. If I were to describe myself, I can compare myself to an old cat who lazes most of the time. Well, it's not really new that I look so sleepy since I have a bad body clock that works independently. I took out my phone and saw the display not displaying any numbers or the code to unlock the screen. "Ah, this phone is dead. Since I have brought a travel charger with me, I guess he will let me borrow some of his electricity to make this device work." I said to myself as I scratched my head. Then, I saw a figure that was waiting for my arrival. It was a young girl who waves her hand back and forth in a childish manner. I immediately hasten up my speed to see who was the young girl who was waiting for someone as scum as me. A few moments later, I saw that this young girl is indeed young (probably a few years behind Me.), but what makes me unable to resist her charm is probably her freshness is still there and her growth is still not certain. Also, the way she carries herself is somewhat seducing me as a person with no experience with real life girls. "You must be the commander's friend? You really looked too shady." The young girl asked me as she maintains her youthful glow. "Yes. I am Haruhiko, Haruhiko Stevens." I casually gave out my name to the young girl as I tried to reach her hand. The young girl dodges my advance and then she kept both of her hands behind of her back as a sign of being wary of me. But screw that, I still find her presence so adorable enough that I want to cuddle her. The young girl then speaks. "Are you perhaps, a foreigner? But your language is so natural that I thought you are a local." "Yes, I am of a foreign descent, but I only have 1/8 of it in my generation. You see... my ancestors were a great, and somewhat stupid people who sailed of the ocean just for fun." "I see. Oh, I haven't introduced myself to you. I am Mikazuki, Nice meeting you." The young girl made some curtsy after she introduced her name to me. "Mikazuki it is. Mikazuki, can you answer one of my question?" "What is it? If you ask me what is love? I think I can just kick you and leave you behind." "Don't worry, I am not those people. Well... It's somewhat related, but since I am willing... wait, what Am I saying. This is embarrassing." "Are you perhaps... an M? Sorry to be you, I am not your type then." "Wait, It's not what you think of... well, I just want to ask why a young girl like you is inside of a military installation, I mean, does your parents work here and you have to be with them?" "Ah. No wonder the Commander has called you in. You are rather a sharp guy despite your status." She grinned as she realized the nature of my question "Wait, I am just helping out. It's only for today, right?" "Yes indeed, but then... to think you are sensible enough to ask me that question... I guess I can trust you even though this might be the last time we will meet." "Umm... Mikazuki-san... who are you?" "Well, when I am not at work, call me by my nickname... Call me Mika, also... Let's take you to the Admiral's office. He is waiting for you." "I forgot. Well then, take me there." "Well, you can walk, just follow me. I'll also tell you what we are." I tried to make moves on this young girl named Mikazuki, but it was no avail, it seems that she had blocked a portion of her heart somewhere and she really didn't let me make a single move out of the thousand opportunities I see. As we walk, Mikazuki has told me about Ship girls, or Girls who were born from all the good they have. She one of the many ship-girls designated in this base of operations. They also mentioned that the shipgirls is a top secret information and if it was leaked outside, the one who leaked info will be seen in the obituary page the next morning. As we walk and talk, I noticed that she had these small bruise on her arms. She told me that she just came from a sortie and she received a minimal damage from the said engagement. I tried to take advantage of the situation but I fail miserably as she kicked my knee with all the force she has plus the metallic shoes she is wearing. "You see... I like you, but I will not allow you to touch me. Behave yourself." "Yes Ma'am. I'll remember that." We managed to arrive the office of the admiral after than long detour we made to the Cafeteria as she ordered her favorite dessert, I also bought two and gave her the other one as a peace offering. She gladly accepted it and we both eat it until we realized that we were both procrastinating and forgetting the most important task at hand. Without a moment’s pause, we arrive at the office Mikazuki opened the door and she took her leave to go to the docks. "Well then Mister, Nice meeting you then." "It would be nice if you call me Haruhiko this time around since we are friends." "I see. Haruhiko. Nice meeting you and hope I can see you again." Mikazuki went to the docks and I, on the other hand; decided to open the door to where my first step towards my wellbeing begins. ________________________________________________________________________________________ I saw my old friend who was once a scum and he has turned into an Ikemen of an Admiral. "Haruhiko, Nice seeing you. Oh, After all, I did sent you a letter and I know that you will be here. Well, aren’t you a nice guy?" "Well, it’s not like I do not owe you any favor at all, Kirito you are being too verbose." "Haruhiko, that is mean. Anyways, I did call you because I have an errand to assign of you." "Hmm... what is it?" Have you ever wonder why am I friends with this guy? Simple. He was the next door neighbor of ours and we always have a competition when we were young. But when we hit college, I had made one of our professors mad and Kirito managed to fix it due to his "influence". So I did owe him a lot on that part. Returning to reality "You know, our system is pretty compromised, I want you to test if you can make it even better. Don't worry, I'll pay you a good sum of money since you are such a great talent after all." "I see. That is why you even want me to stay here if I want to make it as safe as possible." "That's correct. Anyways, All of our facilities here is top notch, you can use them all too to your liking except for the docks. Well, you might know the reason for that." "Well... How much are you willing to pay me?" "Well, since you are not a white hat, I guess you are not regularized. I think I can give you 5 million as a down payment and another 5 million once you finished the fortified data system." "Hmm... Pretty cheap indeed. There was one IT company that offered me 20 Million once I finished doing the same system that you talk of." "Guh... Okay then. I'll make it 5 Million Down Payment and additional 10 Million once you finished the system plus you are free to use all of the facilities we have here. I could even get you a personal maid if you want." "Alright. Well, I have one girl in mind. I would like to see her serve me personally 24/7, except when it's her time to sortie since she needs to fight too." "Who was that person, Haruhiko?" "Hmm... Let me remember a bit then..." As I juggle my brain a bit, I was reminded of the young girl named Mikazuki that went out of her way to greet me and to show me the places of this naval base. As I thought of that, a small sincere smile crept out of my face saying that I might have found something interesting. "Oh, the one who escorted me to this room? Her name is Mikazuki. Yeah, she is Mikazuki." "Mikazuki? Would you like me to summon her now?" "Nope. Let her be free today for starting tomorrow, she will serve me." "Well then, nice to have you here. Hope we can make this thing work then." "Well, me too. Nice to work with you too." Kirito and I made a deal with the case of his data protection. He is indeed a person who knows the ways how to make people do what they really need. After that, I went to my designated room somewhere far from the ship-girl's dorm and took a little shut-eyes. From the looks of the room, it was a bit unused since dust has accumulated on the surface. The bags that I have sent were already here and in their perfect condition. "Good, Well then... Time to surprise that little girl tomorrow." After I uttered those words, I started cleaning up the place. ________________________________________________________________________________________ Somewhere in the docks, Mikazuki was talking to her sisters and suddenly, Mikazuki sneezes. "Achoo~" "Mikazuki, are you alright?" "I am fine. No need to worry about me at all Satsuki" "Say Mikazuki, I remember that there was a saying that if you sneeze once, it means that there was a person who thinks of you." "Kikuzuki, That is just a saying right? There is no proof that it's real." "Why are you shy Mika-chan? Are you somewhat remembering that gentleman that you have escorted a while ago?" "Well Fumizuki, he is just history anyways, and I guess I will not meet him tomorrow." "Really? I remember... there was a genius hacker being hired by the commander. He said once that he might have to stay for long periods of time in order for him to fix the whole data system." "I see... so there was a person like that too..." "Well, I guess tomorrow, we might see him. Right Mika-chan?" "I have a bad feeling about this." Mikazuki can't shake the feeling she has inside as she think about the events that happened a while ago. _________________________________________________________________________________________ The morning after... Mikazuki was summoned into the Admiral's office. "Commander, I am coming in." "Good, Come in." Soon Mikazuki enters the room and she was immediately shocked by the discovery she just saw. "Oh, it’s nice seeing you again." "Well, I rather ask why Mr. Haruhiko is still here with us." "Oh, you didn't know? Mikazuki, you should know who will come; right?" "I have heard that there is a genius Hacker that the Admiral has hired to check on the security of our data." "And that hacker happens to be me. Mikazuki, you have escorted the Hacker." "What a blunder, I could have been more careful on my actions then..." "Don't worry, I really don't mind your coldness to me. Asides I find you very interesting." "Interesting you say..." As I try to get closer to Mikazuki, Admiral Kirito called Mikazuki and gave her a special assignment. "I am sorry to break your communication, but let me delegate her task for now. Haruhiko, if you don't mind." "Alright." "Thanks Haruhiko, Anyways, Mikazuki... I have summoned you to do a duty that was requested by our friendly visitor." "Duty? Like being a protector?" "Well, it's not really that job though." "I see..." "Anyways, Mikazuki from this day on. You will have to be the servant of our friendly visitor who was also the hacker I hired." "Wait... Why do I have to serve him?" "He requested it." "Kirito, let me correct you for a bit, you actually offered me a servant since you don't want me to leave." "Ugh... Yeah, you are correct." "What!!!" Mikazuki suddenly became more wary of me as she tries to fend me off. "Haruhiko-san, why did you have asked for my name? There are a lot of girls who are better than me in serving others." "Well, I didn't look at the list that he has given me... and while I was trying to take a look, I suddenly reminded of you. Well, let's say it's just coincidence." "Coincidence my face... Anyways... Commander! Please change the designated person." "Why Mikazuki? You are supposed to be glad when someone recognizes your work." "I don't care..." Mikazuki walked out of the office feeling mad. "Oh my, I forgot to ask her for a permission." "By the way Kirito, I remembered that you are not that close to your Co-workers, was there a reason for that?" "Oh, because I just inherited this position. The original one is someone I really didn't know." "Hmm... well, I better ask for your stories then. I have a beautiful girl to catch up." "By the way Haru, I have a favor to ask of you as a friend." "What is it Kirito? I am kinda in a hurry." "Well... Please treat Mikazuki right. Right now, this might be the crucial part of her wellbeing." "What do you mean crucial?" "I'll tell you some story some other time." "Alright." I ran outside to catch up on the fleeing Mikazuki. ________________________________________________________________________________________ Mikazuki ran towards the balcony and there she hide herself behind the Table that was set in that place. Mikazuki who was a bit blue from running was shaking inside as she tries to remain calm. Then she heard footsteps coming to her direction. From her point of view, she can see the shoes Haruhiko was wearing and the shoes of a ship girl he was accompanying with. Mikazuki overhears their conversation as the two were looking for something. ... A few minutes after, the pair of feet left the area and they move out of Mikazuki's sight. Mikazuki who was quiet all moment long was relieved that she is now a bit free. She went out of her hiding place and she saw that there was a tea cup containing hot cocoa was placed on top of the table she was hiding. "Hot cocoa? Did he actually left this behind?" Mikazuki took the cup and blew it over and over until she assures herself that the drink is not burning hot. Mikazuki took a sip and she was soothed up by the aroma of the chocolate that wraps her senses. Mikazuki empties the cup and she sat on the chair which was placed on the side. Mikazuki then had felt something was wrong with the turn of events. Without a second to waste, Mikazuki then stands up, but she realized that she can't stand up anymore and her strength is leaving her body making her limp. Mikazuki realized that the hot cocoa was a trap placed in order for her to be captured, she despaired and cried over and over again until she passes out. Mikazuki was then carried by the same two people who came a few minutes before. ________________________________________________________________________________________ Haruhiko was searching for Mikazuki when he stumbled meeting a girl that somewhat resembles her mother. "Mom?" "Who the hell are you!?" The girl then punches Haruhiko on his stomach. "Gah..." Haruhiko fell to his knees feeling the pain. "Listen here, I don't mind if you are Master's friend or someone who was hired here for some job to do. But please, do not call me your mother out of nowhere. I am a young girl who aspires to become eternally serving my master." Haruhiko, who was suppressing his pain stood up and he gave his apology to the girl who punched him. "Wait, Sorry if I have mistaken you for my mom. After all, your features are almost identical. I can also show you a picture of her here in my phone." Haruhiko took out his phone and he showed to the girl the photo of his family. "Oh, I do look like her after all. By the way, did your mom told you who she was? Or what was she before?" "What do you mean?" "Never mind. But man, the young guy that was beside your mother... he is such a legend. If I am not wrong, your mother should be a legend too?" "Wait... I really don't get it. My parents said that they were just normal people who are living their lives to the fullest." "Well, I really don't mind if they are not that active anyways. But since all ship-girls are indirectly indebted to him in one way or the other, I have to pay respects to their heir." "Heir?" "Well, there is a time for everything. Say, can I call you young master?" "I don't mind. But I have already Mikazuki fulfilling that duty." "Oh. That trouble kid? I am way better than her anyways. Let's go back to the Admiral's office and let me handle everything even your good time..." "Wait. I have decided to pick Mikazuki since she was the one who went out of her way to escort me back here." "I see. You are a stubborn one, but I like it. Anyways, I am Sazanami and you are?" "Haruhiko Stevens. Nice meeting you Sazanami-san." "Stevens? I thought you are carrying that Raven surname of yours. Oh well, I guess it means that they have to change their surname once in a while." "I really don't know what you are talking about though..." "Well, I really don't mind telling you things as we look for that trouble kid. Don’t worry, I know where she is right now." "Well then Sazanami-san; Take me to that place." "It’s a pleasure, Young Master." _________________________________________________________________________________________ Sazanami and I went to the balcony to look for her, but there was no trace of her at all. "Sazanami-san, you said she is here?" "Yup. But looking for her in the normal means will spell doom since she is kinda transparent." "Transparent? Like a ghost?" "I really don't know, it's somewhat our innate talent after we became ship-girls." "Hmm... I really don't think that thing is possible though." "Well, let me tell you something, I can do something a super maid can do... and yet I haven't been to any training course for maids." "I see. So that is talent..." "Anyways, I'll tell you something..." "What is it?" "We are the kinds of girls that last longer than the ordinary human beings since we are being protected by some kind of an invisible force in action." "So how do you die then?" "When we hit our Heavy damage status, we lose our protection and that can kill us." "I see... By the way, can you become people?" "Yes, we have to give up our equipment and the mystical force that protects us, thus we can become people too." "I see..." "By the way, when a ship-girl retires without having their equipment scrapped, they can pretty much live an eternal life." "Wait... eternal?" "Yes. By the way, how old are you?" "20 years old." "I see. Then, let me ask you a question, does your parent's face changed from the time you are a kid up to the time you are now a man?" "No way..." "Well then, you might need to ask them one time when you go back to your home." "I see." "Now then, my preparation is complete." "Wait, so you mean..." "Shh... she might hear us." "Okay." "Then, listen to my instructions well, young master." Sazanami pulled me and whispered the plan of our operations, while saying the nature of our operations, I noticed that Sazanami's smell is nice and somewhat adult probably due to her usage adult perfumes to allure guys. Sazanami then finished her plan with a wink and she took out a glass and pour some hot water and put some cocoa mixture in it. Sazanami then took a pack of sleeping powder and she also puts it in the hot cocoa. I tried to ask Sazanami about the powder but she covered my mouth and she dragged me out of the scene. A few moments after, she lets go of my mouth and she finally let me ask a question. "Sazanami, what is that powder for? And why do you have one?" "Oh, the sleeping powder is there to make sure she will not have any attempts at all." "..." "This reason why I have one is because I want to use it to prank someone." "I see, pretty much like what my dad and mom would agree to." "I see. Well then, let's wait warmly, I believed she has sipped the hot cocoa." We patiently wait for her until we heard the sound of her voice as she tries to cry help. Then, out of the blue... I rushed immediately to help Mikazuki. Sazanami then tags along. As we reach the balcony once more, we saw Mikazuki sleeping peacefully... "Young master, since she will be waking up 4 hours after, you have the liberty to do anything lewd to her..." "Sazanami, I will just watch her until she wakes up. Anyways, I do not plan on making a young girl cry." "I see..." "Anyways, she is kinda hard to carry... can you help me carry her into my room so that she can rest properly?" "With pleasure, young master." Sazanami and I started carrying her towards my room which was not far from the balcony. ________________________________________________________________________________________ Sazanami and I had safely carried Mikazuki into my room and I placed her in my bed and watch her while she sleeps. Sazanami removed her auxiliary equipment and she placed them in the corner. Sazanami then cleans the room as she realized that the room is not yet perfectly clean. An hour after, Sazanami managed to clean the whole room and she sat and immediately fell asleep. Haruhiko took out a spare blanket and wrap it around Sazanami and cover her developing figure. Haruhiko sits back and watch as the two sleep peacefully. And a few minutes after, without even noticing it, Haruhiko fell asleep. a few hours has passed, Haruhiko woke up being in my room and I saw that Sazanami has left the room and Mikazuki was still peacefully sleeping in my bed. As he stood up, he noticed that Mikazuki's clothes were perfectly folded next to her. Haruhiko saw a letter that was also placed above the folded clothes. you are reading this message, it means that you are awake now and I managed to do undress Mikazuki-san. Don't worry though, she is wearing a loose T Shirt and she is practically covered. Anyways, make use of this opportunity to mess her up. I crumpled the paper and I started to realize the true nature of Sazanami. "Oh that prankster... The next time I see her, I will mess her up." As Haruhiko said those words, Mikazuki woke up. "Where am I?" Mikazuki looked around and she realized that her dress was perfectly folded and was placed next to her. She looked underneath the blanket and she saw that she is wearing a big t-shirt that covered her body up her butt. Then she saw Haruhiko who was surprised to see her awake holding a piece of paper. Mikazuki stands up and she snatched the paper and read the contents of said paper. Mikazuki frowned at Haruhiko as she stands up and get her dress... "Why are you looking? Get out!!!" Mikazuki then kicks Haru outside of his room and she began changing her clothes. she also took the auxiliary equipment that are removed from her and she opens the door and left trying to avoid Haruhiko. _________________________________________________________________________________________ Haruhiko tried to stop Mikzuki from leaving. "Wait Mikazuki!" "You took advantage of me... How dare you." Mikazuki flails her arms on me, but surprisingly, it doesn't hurt at all... "I thought you are a good guy, and I believe that you could have at least have been respected me for the decisions I make, but why do you follow me? Why did you put me to sleep, and why did you take advantage of me who was all defenseless and... And..." Then, on a sudden impulse I embraced Mikazuki... Mikazuki was lost in transit for a few seconds and then, she pushes me back. As she recovers, Sazanami arrives the scene. "Mikazuki-san, are you awake now?" "I am..." "Anyways, do not hurt young master. He didn't do anything bad against you. I have witnessed on how much he effort he exert in making sure you are comfortable." "But, how did my clothes get changed?" "It was a bit hot a while ago, so while young master was sleeping peacefully, I removed your articles of clothing and replaced it with a T-shirt I found in his drawer. I tried waking him up, but he didn't woke up so I proceed in dressing you up. And while I was at that moment, I washed and dried your clothes and folded it after I ironed them." "I see... so, it's my mistake then." "Yup. Definitely your misunderstanding." Sazanami winks at Haruhiko who was lost at the moment and Sazanami whispers something to Mikazuki's ears which made Mikazuki's cheeks go slightly red. Sazanami checks up on me and she whispered the following words into my ear. "Now that I have cleared you from this predicament, please make sure that you don't mess up on the opportunities I make for you." As I reminded of the past incident, I decided to pinch and play with Sazanami's cheeks as punishment for setting me up. "Ywag mastew, why du yow pleay wiwth my cheeks?" "It's because you almost made me an undesirable man." I let go of her cheeks since she taps my shoulder telling me to stop. Then, Sazanami fixes herself a bit and answers me back. "I wish you were definitely turned down by Mikazuki-san so that I can take care of you. But oh well, Mikazuki-san sure has a different insight about you." "What do you mean?" "It's a secret~!" Sazanami pulls me up and she left the area, Mikazuki who was a bit shocked is also unable to stand up to her toes. I reached out my hand to her and I asked her if she needed some help. "Can you stand?" "I can't..." "Do you need my help?" "Yes, Haruhiko-san." "Haru is fine. And yes... I'll pull you up." I grabbed her hand and I started pulling her up. Then she accidentally misses a step and she went directly to me and we somehow almost kissed one another. We looked at one another and somehow I felt that my heart is beating faster that it should be. We let go of one another and we never say a word to one another. That night, we parted ways without talking to one another. The next morning, I woke up to the sound I never thought I will hear again. "Good morning. I am Mikazuki, and I am here starting today to take care of your needs." The Young girl named Mikazuki made a curtsy while she was wearing an apron above her sailor uniform. "Mikazuki, somehow, you looked cute on that outfit." As I said those words, Mikazuki hide her face and she reply back. "Thanks, I was looking for more fancy aprons, but I thought this is enough." "I see... thanks, By the way, about last night..." "No need to remember that, it was all a misunderstanding on my part since I am a bit shocked to the events that happened. That's it." "I see. Anyways, what are you doing?" "Oh, I am cooking our breakfast, since I am your personal servant and all..." Mikazuki blushes as she mentions the term servant as she prepares the food that we will eat for today. Then, the door opens and Sazanami storms into our peaceful breakfast. That day, Mikazuki has accepted me as a person. - To be continued in Chapter 2. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog Post Category:Derivative Literature Category:Fanfic